Dor
by momotoko
Summary: Sasori estava morto, e por mais que Deidara lamentasse, não mudaria nada. one-shote shounen-ai sasodei song-fic com a musica hurt da christina aguilera


**Gente eu tava louca para escrever uma song-fic e enquanto eu ouvia hurt, as frases surgiram na minha cabeça, coisa bizarra não? Mas enfim, espero que gostem.**

**Musica: hurt-Christina Aguilera **

* * *

**Dor**

**Parece que foi ontem que vi seu rosto**

**Você me disse o quanto estava orgulhoso, mas eu fui**

**embora**

**Se eu apenas soubesse o que sei hoje**

**Eu te seguraria em meus braços**

_Dois homens com sobretudos pretos andavam pelo deserto, iam para Suna com a missão de pegar o jinchuriki do shukaku, o sol estava escaldante, pelo menos para o loiro, afinal o outro não sentia calor nem frio, chegaram na vila, não foi uma missão fácil, mas no final Deidara capturou o garoto._

_saiu da vila carregando o kazekage e foi repreendido por seu danna pela demora, tinham fé que tudo daria certo, afinal já estavam com o jinchuriki, agora era só leva-lo, no Maximo teriam mas algumas lutas mas tudo acabaria bem, pelo menos assim pensava o loiro_

**Eu te seguraria em meus braços**

**Eu afastaria a dor**

**Obrigado por tudo que você fez**

**Perdoe todos os meus erros**

_Mas não foi assim, Deidara e Sasori se separam durante a luta, o loiro estava relativamente bem quando chegou de volta a caverna, só que a visão que teve não era exatamente a que ele queria ver, tinham marionetes espalhadas por todos os lugares, e o corpo que costumava ser dele estava...vazio, Deidara não acreditava no que via, poderia o imortal ter morrido? Ou pior poderiam uma velha e uma pirralha ter matado Sasori?_

**Não há nada que eu não faria para ouvir sua voz de**

**novo**

**As vezes eu quero te chamar, mas eu sei que você não**

**estará lá**

_o loiro caiu de joelhos chamando o nome do amigo, queria tanto que ele respondesse, ele o chamaria de barulhento, ou o ofenderia de alguma forma mas qualquer coisa era melhor do que o silencio naquela hora, Deidara estava desolado, não podia acreditar_

_-oh deus Sasori, você não pode ter morrido, você vivia dizendo que a sua arte era eterna, por deus,Sasori levante e discuta comigo o quanto minha arte é estúpida, eu juro que não discutirei com você dessa vez._

_Mas qualquer esforço que ele tivesse nessa hora era em vão, era tarde demais para o ruivo, e por mais que ele chorasse ou lamentasse, não ia mudar nada._

**Ohh! Desculpe por culpar você por tudo que eu não**

**consegui fazer**

**E eu feri a mim mesmo por ferir você**

_Mas mesmo assim era difícil demais não chorar, seu amigo estava morto, não só um amigo, mas sim a única pessoa que ele amava realmente, ele sabia que era um shinobi, que não deveria chorar, mas era tão difícil esconder as lágrimas, estava ferido, arrependido, por que não havia falado antes o quanto o amava? Talvez seu orgulho tenha sido muito forte ou apenas tinha medo da rejeição, mas não importava o motivo, não mudaria nada agora._

**Alguns dias eu me sinto destruído por dentro, mas eu**

**não vou admitir**

**As vezes eu apenas quero esconder porque é de você que**

**eu sinto falta**

**E é tão difícil dizer adeus**

**Quando isso traz essas regras**

_Era tão difícil continuar com sua própria vida, não podia admitir o quanto sentia falta do seu antigo parceiro, ainda mais por pertencer a akatsuki, uma organização criminosa não aceitaria um membro chorando pelo companheiro morto, e mesmo que aceitasse, não mudaria nada, afinal, ninguém se importaria com isso, agora tinha um novo companheiro, e talvez só o xingasse tanto por que não o considerava como um, ainda não tinha se conformado com a morte de seu amado, ainda não tinha conseguido dizer adeus._

**Você me diria que eu estava errado?**

**Você me ajudaria a compreender?**

**Você está me observando?**

**Você está orgulhoso de quem eu sou?**

_pensava para onde o amigo tinha ido, céu? inferno? Não que isso mudasse alguma coisa, ou talvez mudasse, assim poderia pedir para que fosse para o mesmo lugar quando morresse, também pensava se ele podia vê-lo, assim talvez se ele falasse, talvez se ele gritasse para os céus Sasori o escutasse, talvez se ele fizesse tudo certo, o amigo se orgulharia dele, ou talvez o repreendesse por agir desse jeito, por ser tão fraco, talvez ele sequer fosse compreendê-lo e entender o quando ele o amava, mas será que isso mudava alguma coisa mesmo?_

**Não há nada que eu não faria para ter apenas mais uma**

**chance**

**De olhar em seus olhos e te ver retribuindo o olhar**

**Ohh! sinto muito por culpar você por tudo que eu não**

**consegui fazer**

**E eu feri a mim mesmo, ohh**

_Olhava para o céu pensando, lembrando, todas as vezes que culpou Sasori pelos seus próprios erros, todas as vezes que se achou superior, todas as vezes que gritou com ele, ou o chingou, todas as vezes que observou o amigo, todas as vezes que sorriu para ele e com ele, bons e maus momentos._

_O que ele não daria por mais desses momentos, o que ele não daria só por mais um olhar?_

**Se eu tivesse apenas mais um dia**

**Eu lhe diria o quanto sinto sua falta desde que você**

**se foi**

**Ooh, é perigoso, é tão inseguro tentar e voltar no**

**Tempo**

_Só queria tudo aquilo mais uma vez, sé mais um dia seria o suficiente, será que estou pedindo demais?, não que importe afinal, pedir não vai mudar nada, não tem mais como mudar nada_

**Ohh! sinto muito por culpar você por tudo que eu não**

**consegui fazer**

**E eu feri a mim mesmo por ferir você**

_eu só queria poder mudar o que aconteceu, mas eu não posso mudar nada._

* * *

Eu gostei do resultado, espero que vocês também, agora abaixem a pagina olhem profundamente para o botãozinho roxo escrito GO, e deixe review!

Pode chingar, pedir mais, elogiar, ou me mandar dançar a polca, mas aperte o maldito botão!


End file.
